A New Day
by BlueBellsFalling
Summary: Rick and Michonne are entering a new territory in their relationship. Glen and Maggie are preparing to welcome their son to their world and Daryl has lost faith that there are good people in the world. The family is doing well after the war with the Saviours ended but is it all good? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that i may have a similar story on my profile but this is a different concept. It came to my mind and i needed to write it down. Please i hope that you will enjoy this story and please review, i love to know what you think and if i should continue with this story or not.**

 **Chapter 1: New beginnings**

 **1 month after the saviours gotten defeated**

"I know you don't think that we should recruit more people but we have had losses over the last month we need people, we need them to survive." Aaron said looking over at Daryl who was standing in his living room and looking through the window with his arms crossed

"No we don't need people. We don't owe anything to them. We ain't a sanctuary. They can survive out there like we had to." Daryl said not looking at the man that he considered a friend now a days.

"Daryl we have lost a lot of people in the last months, i know you lost something when she died but we have to go one. There are people out there, good people that need a chance just like you did. Don't you think people like that need a break." Daryl looked over at Aaron his eyes cold and distant.

"I ain't got anything more to give." Daryl said walking out of the house not looking back. Eric walked behind Aaron and put his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"He needs time, we all need time just to heal with our own before we bring other people in. We have lost to many people that were too close to just replace them" Eric said and Aaron nodded turning around in his embrace and taking his face in his hands.

"Where would i be without you?" Aaron said making Eric chuckled.

"I don't even want to think about it." Eric said kissing his love in the mouth.

Daryl walked to their graveyard where new graves had to be dug because of what happened an put on a single flower of the grave and left.

 **Time Skip - 5 months later**

The sun was shining through the window making Glen squinted his eyes and hide it in the pillow. His hand searched for his wife but he found her place to be cold and empty. His heart started to beat faster and his head moved from the bed his eyes opening just to find her next to the dresser refolding all the baby clothes that they owned one again and humming quietly to herself.

"How many more times are you going to refold them." Glen said sitting up and resting his back on the headboard of the bed smiling at his wife and her full face as he looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I have to make it perfect for him. Glen our son will be here in a month's time and i feel that nothing is prepared." Maggie said making Glen laugh. He stood up from the bed and went over to his wife and kissed her lips lovingly his hands on her big belly.

"Maggie, there is nothing more that you can do. We have a nursery for him, thank god we found a ton of diapers and formula, we have baby cloths, we are fine. You made the house perfect for our baby to come, you just need to relax now and take care of yourself." Glen said and Maggie nodded at Glen and laughed.

"I am being a little crazy right?" Maggie asked Glen who nodded.

"Just a little but i would not expect anything else from you anyway." Glen said kissing Maggies nose and stepping away from her.

"Where are you working today?" Maggie asked as Glen began to dress himself for the day.

"Farm, we are going to take out the potatoes, i am getting exited for it." Glen said and Maggie laughed.

"Yeah its been a long time since we had potatoes." Maggie said and smiled looking at her belly and worry creeped into her. Her mind was going in al the bad paces when Glen put his hand on her shoulders.

"Hey you need to stop this now Maggie, the Saviours are dead and they will not hurt us again. No one will, we will not let them. We are stronger than ever before and there is a lot of us now. We have the Hilltop and the Kingdom behind us. We have food we don't have to worry about anything right now. We will be fine and so will our son." Glen said and Maggie nodded.

"I know that baby i really do but i cannot stop worrying. We had a quiet couple of months and that does not normally happen to us. I think we ran out of luck and something bad might happen really soon." Maggie said worried.

"Maggie please stop this. You are just worrying cause the baby will be here soon. It is true nothing bad happened to us recently and that's good. We finally caught a break but we are prepared. You made sure of that now stop worrying and lets go. I need a shower and i need company." Glen said pushing Maggie in the way of the bathroom not caring about her rather loud protest.

"Glen stop it i don't have time for a shower." Maggie shrieked at Glen who laughed.

"Well i say make time. I need to spend time with my wife." Glen said kissing Maggie and squeezing her behind making Maggie giggle.

"Stop Glen come on. I need to go." Maggie attempted to protest but she closed her eyes as Glen's lips trailed down her neck making her shudder.

"What did you say." Glen said kneading her enlarged breasts.

"Take me to bed." Maggie said making Glen smile.

"Your wish my command." Glen said taking Maggie in his arms taking her to bed.

Rick was awake for some time now but he did not move an inch from his initial position. He just stared still could not believing that he was so happy. That in this world he find something that he never had. Even before all of the world went to shit he never felt so happy.

It was still very surreal to him that he was here in Alexandria, lying in his own bed, in a house he shared with his children and the love of his life. It was surreal that they had five months of blissful peace with the odd walker here and there. Five months of no necessary death and the pain of losing them. His community was flourishing and it was growing. They had crops, they had animals ad a food supply that never went dry. They barely needed to go on runs anymore and he was very greatfull for that. He did not want any of his people risking their lives anymore than they should

This was but a dream six moths ago when they began a war with the Saviours. It was a bloody and brutal war with many loses of their own people. The pain of them dying never leaves him but because of them he is able to have what he has now and he is very greatfull for what he had.

Rick looked at the figure lying next to him and smiled gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. In all of his 42 years of this life he never met a person so beautiful on the outside and on the inside. To Rick Michonne was a piece of art. Her beauty just shone so bright it almost blinded him. Rick was completely in love with this woman and so thankful that she chose him and stayed with him after everything that he did and never judged him for it. That she took his kids under her wing and was the lost mother figure to his son Carl who sometimes was losing his way. She was the only mother figure Judith knew and she could not ask for a better mother. Rick could not have for a better partner.

Rick closed his eyes and thought to the woman that was the mother of his children and his heart gave out a painful thug. He loved Lori, he never doubted that and he loved her with all of his heart it is just that their marriage broke long before the world did. He tried to mend it he really did but there was so much that Rick could take and by the end he did not have the strength to do so. That is his biggest regret. That hi wife dies without them making things right between them. Stop it Rick, you need to let it go he thought and pinched the bridge of his nose and willed the thoughts to go away. He could not focus on the past. He had his whole future ahead of him.

Rick once again looked at Michonne and smiled. She was fast asleep. Her face was relaxed, not a wrinkle of worry on it. She always looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept, she looked so small all Rick wanted to do was to protect her. Yet he knew she needed no protection. She would kick his ass easily when it came to confrontation. She was strong yet soft at the same time.

She has a white sheet on her that contrasted beautifully with her skin but all Rick wanted to see what was underneath it so he pushed it down revealing her beautiful breast and Rick grinned in triumph. Rick moved his hand to her breast and circled around her perfect little nub. He smiled when he heard her gasped and her eyes opened to reveal her deep dark eyes staring at him.

Rick did not let her say anything as he moved his mouth to suckle on her breast and his hands moved down her body to enter her with two of his fingers. Michonne moaned loudly and arched his back into him giving him more access to her breasts. Michonne grabbed his locks and pulled his head up for a kiss. Rick smiled into the kiss as he felt Michonne shudder in his arms as he touched the sensitive nub inside of her with his thumb his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

Michonne broke the kiss to arch once more and gasp at all the sensation that her man was giving her. Rick moved his mouth towards her breast once more sucking and biting her nipples. Michonne tighten her hold on Rick locks in a painful grab and she felt her self stiffen as her orgasm approached her. Michonne gasped as she came hard her juices spilling all over Rick's fingers.

Rick smiled watching his love become undone before his eyes but he did not give her time to recover as he entered her in one swift movement making them both groan at the contact. Rick groaned into her neck loving the feeling of her engulfing him whole. He looked at Michonne's face as she was biting her lower lip to keep her from screaming and her eyes closed shut. No this will not do. He needed for her to look at him. He needed to see her eyes.

"Michonne open your eye. You have to look at me." Michonne did what he asked looking at him with dark lust filled eyes. That look was all he needed as he began to thrust into her slowly at first rotating his hips from time to time just as she liked it. It was to slow for Michonne's liking so she kissed Rick and pushed him on the bed as she straddled his his and gasping and closing her eyes at the new angle. Rick put his hands on her hips and Michonne put her hands on the headboard and began to ride him with abandon. She had to smile as she heard Rick below her groaning and grunting each sound making her even wetter for him. Rick moved his hands to her breasts and began kneading them and playing with the nubs sending Michonne into a sensory overload. Rick now she was a mess. She was close to an another release. She picked up her pace Rick meeting each and every trust she made and soon she came with Rick's name on her lips Rick following seconds after her. Michonne fell onto Rick still connected together trying to catch his breath.

"Well that was a great wake up call." Michonne chuckled still breathless as she gotten off of Rick and laid onto the bed lying her head on his chest and marvelling about his arms around her.

"What can i say i just can't get enough of you." Rick said kissing her and making her laugh and swat his chest.

"Stop or you will get me exited again. I don't think you can handle it at your age." Michonne said making Rick look mock offended.

"At my age. I will show you what i can do at my age." Rick said and began to tickle Michonne as she tried to get away from him with no luck. She shrilled as he tickled.

"Take it back or i will not stop." Rick said looking at the woman that trashed in his arms with a loving look.

"i take it back please i take it back" Michonne screamed and Rick stopped looking at hair with wild her and a beautiful smile on her face.

"I love you so much." Rick said seriously and Michonne's smile faded and a soft and tender look appeared in her face.

"I love you to Rick." She said and kissed the tip of his nose gently. Rick was about to say something when Judith's cry filled the whole house making both of them laugh a little.

"Look like the princess requires attention." Rick said and Michonne gave him a stink eye.

"She's so demanding, just like her daddy." Michonne said pushing Rick off her and getting from the bed.

"I am not demanding. I am the man of this house and when i want my woman I sure as hell will get her." Rick said and easily caught the shoe that was threw at him as he began to laugh.

"Say one more thing and your sleeping on the couch." Michonne said as she tied her robe and walked out of the room to go and see to their daughter. Rick got off the bed and put on some sweat pants so that he was not naked when Michonne will bring their daughter back to the room. Just as he sat down on the bed and leaned on he head board, Michonne came to the room with Judith who was holding onto one of Michonne's dreads and her face was hid in Michonne's neck.

"Look like she just wanted a cuddle." Michonne said sitting down on the bed and leaning against the headboard. Judith picked her head up to look at Rick and give him one her beautiful toothless smiles that make her look just like Lori. Rick gave a small smile as he remembered the woman he loved so dearly. He looked more and more like her everyday. His heart gave one painful thud but then he looked at Michonne and how she was handling Judith and his heart swelled with love. Rick never believed in soulmates but that changed once he and Michonne acknowledged their feeling towards each other. They were always in sync, always knew what the other one was thinking. As much as Rick loved Lori and he did love her very much, their marriage was strained long before the world ended. With Michonne it was easy, it was just like breathing and that is why he loved her just a little bit more.

"Hey Rick you're there. Rick honey." he heard Michonne say and he looked at her. She had a concerned look on her face and one hand on his cheek. Rick caught her hand and smiled at her kissing her wrist. He looked at the beautiful brown eyes that ere filled with love and he could not stop the words that went out of his mouth.

"Marry me Michonne." Rick said and he herd her gasp and her eyes widened in shock. It might be quick on his part but it felt right to him. In all this mess they call their world he wanted something to go right and this was it he wants to make it official. He wants to make Michonne his wife. Rick saw that tears welled up in Michonne's eyes and he saw that she began to nod and a beautiful smile broke out on her face.

"Yes , yes I will marry you." Michonne said breathlessly and Rick kissed her lips in happiness tears welling in his eyes as well.

"Eww can you not do it in front of Judy. Jeeze." Carl said in a sleepy raspy voice. Both Michonne and Rick broke apart and chuckled at their son. They both looked at him as he was leaning on the door frame.

Carl who was looking at them in fake disgust felt fear creep to him as he looked at the pair in front of him who had tears in their eyes and in his mind he went to the darkest scenario.

"What is going on, why are you crying?" Carl asked standing u straight. Michonne put her hand up to stop Carl from panicking.

"Nothing is wrong Carl i promise." Michonne said. Rick smiled looking at his son and then at Michonne who nodded with smile.

"I have asked Michonne to marry me." Rick said and Carl's eye widened in happiness.

"That is awesome!" He exclaimed and began clapping his hands and laughing. Judith who was looking at her older brother copied him making them all laugh. Carl jumped on the bed and hugged both his dad and Michonne. Rick looked at all the people in the bed and smiled. His whole life was here and he never wanted to lose it. Ever.

 **Well that was the first chapter. How was it? Did you guys like it? Well like a promised there is Gleggie and Richonne. Next chapter i will introduce my OC. I hope you will like her but don't worry this is not an OC story. The big question is should i continue with this story or not? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the great response the first chapter gotten. This idea has been in my mind for a long time but it s still in progress so i want to take prompts and request about Gleggie, Richonne, Sasha and Abraham and any other pairing you want me to write about. I could either do it on here or as a one shot. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: My Squirrel**

The whole community came together to gather all the crops, the winter will be here soon and they needed to make sure that they had enough food to last it. Rick was tired his muscles aching and the last bit of the sun was scorching on his back.

Rick stood next to Daryl taking a swing of water that Maggie was passing around. He looked as she gave one bottle of water to Glenn and he gave her a kiss and caressed her growing belly. Rick smiled t the sight yet he felt a pang in his chest as his eyes darted toward Michonne who was standing a couple of feet away from them her laugh reaching his ears and soothing his soul. She was standing with Judith in her arms and laughing at something Carl said to her. Ricks heart grew tenfold just looking at them, they were all happy, the four of them yet looking at Maggie and Glenn Rick wished that Michonne's belly would swell with his child. Normally he would not want a child to duffer this world yet they have been happy for over five months. Maybe he was fooling himself but a child with Michonne would complete their little family.

"Look even the good doctor is here with her minion." Rick heard Daryl grunt next to him and looked towards where Daryl was looking and looked at the two new comers that they recruited abut three months ago. Two women. They were the first in a long time and for the time being they were the last. For the time being. Rick looked at Daryl and chuckled at the scowl that he had on his face. Lets just say that they did not begin in the best way. Rick remembered that day.

 **Three months ago**

Rick was sitting on his porch looking at Alexandria in the crisp morning. The town was still asleep but he was awake. Ever since he had the conversation with Aaron a month ago he could not stop thinking about it. Was Aaron right or was he being delusional Rick did not know but he could not stop thinking about it.

"We need people Rick. Like i said this is the most valuable resource. Maggie is behind me. She wants this community to flourish just like i do, but we need more people. I wanna start recruiting soon." Aaron said and Rick looked at him and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had lost a lot of people. A lot of Alexandrian's has lost their life but his family also lost their lives. They have lost Eugene, Rosita, Carol, Morgan, they all died in the war with the saviours. Their loss was still raw and painful to think about.

"Rick i know that we have lost people, i know it hurts but right now we are going through the motions. We are not alive we just exist. It seemed like we may have won the battle but they have won the war. They broke us, but i will not let them defeat me. Never." Aaron said and

Rick took a deep breath and looked at hi town. There were houses that needed to be filled in. Maybe he was right. Maybe they needed more people to get over the loss. Rick put his face in his hands and sighed. The Saviours did really break them. He had not smiled in weeks. Not even with his kids, not even with Michonne. He was numb and was just going through the motions, just like the rest of them. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see Daryl walking up to him.

"Hey what's up." He said.

"There are people around the camp." Daryl said in a gruff voice and Rick stood up panic raising in his stomach.

"How do you know." Rick said with a scowl on his face.

"The snared i set up one of them was missing and it was no bitter work. It was human. There were some tracks but i have lost the trail, we should go and check it out like right now." Daryl said and Rick nodded. He took his gun and fallowed Daryl outside the gates. They walked up to the snares.

"Look there is the trail again, its leading into one of my traps and look there is nothing there. I told you there are people around and we need to find them soon and get rid of them." Daryl said and Rick looked around the forest checking if someone was was a sound ad birds began to fly out and a twig breaking a gun and a crossbow at the ready. Someone was there, they knew it but they did not know where.

"Come on out now or you will be sorry." Rick said and pointing the gun in the direction of the sound, his body tense .

"Come on out asshole or i will put an arrow in your ass." Daryl shouted again.

"Look no one needs to get hurt please. I only took one squirrel." A shaky female voice said and both Daryl and Rick turned into the direction of the voice but not seeing anyone.

"I said come on out now!" Rick shouted. He was ready to kill whomever was there. He wanted to keep his family safe.

From behind a tree came out a shaky figure of a woman who was holding a squirrel. My squirrel Daryl thought.

"Look i will give it back to you just please don't shoot me over the squirrel." She said and Rick saw her throwing the squirrel in their direction.

" Throw over your weapons and do it quick and throw over your backpack." Rick said in a low and dark voice.

"Look i am outnumbered here, i don't think.."

"NOW!" Rick shouted not giving her time to finish the sentence. The female in front of them was shaking badly as she took down her backpack and through it at them. She began to take the machete and the knife she had on her belt and threw it at them. She took out the knife she had in her boot and also threw it at them and out her hands in the air.

"Look i never wanted any harm. It was just one squirrel. Please don't kill me." She said

"How do i know you are telling the truth. For all i know you could be watching us and planning how to take what we have and i will not let you do that. So i suggest you tell me the truth, how many of you are out there and what do you want." Rick said stil pointing the gun at her.

"There is only me and my friend. She is hurt, we were passing a small herd of walkers and she broke her ankle while running away. I was just looking for food when i found you snared. There were multiple so i thought that you would not miss one squirrel." The female said.

"Well you thought wrong. Those were my squirrels. I should take your hand of for stealing them." Daryl growled at her. Rick looked at the woman and saw how bad she was shaking and the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and was reminded of the night they were all on their knees shaking and praying for their lives. He did not want to be like that but he needed to keep his family save. He was not loosing anyone else of his family.

"You better be telling the truth or i will shut you right here." Rick growled.

"Please i swear there is only us two. We are just passing through we do not want any trouble please just let me go and i swear you will never see my again. I promise. Please." the woman said and closed her eyes. The woman did not care much for her life. it was just one life but she had a hurt friend she needed to look after. She was hurt and he was not going to survive without her and it was something she was not going to let happen.

"Okay." Rick said and the woman looked at Rick in confusion.

"Okay?" The woman replied back.

"Okay you take me to your friend now." Rick said

"Rick" Daryl growled at his friend, what was he doing? This was a trap. They need to go home and get more people to come with them. Rick just shook his head at Daryl.

"You take me to your friend and then we will go from then." Rick said moving toward the female patting her down checking for any more weapons. Rick took her by the arms and Daryl was pointing the crossbow at her head. The woman was trying to keep her tears at bay. She was not going to let them see her cry. She needed to preserve at least some of her dignity.

They walked in silence for about half an hour and in the distance they saw a small cabin.

"Is this where your friend is?" Rick said and the female nodded.

"Yes but she is hurt, she cannot come out." The girls said and Rick narrowed his eyes at her. It sounded like a trap. Once they were close enough Rick looked at Daryl who nodded and kicked the door opened and went inside. He was there for a few seconds before coming outside.

"Only one person there, she's passed out." Daryl said and the woman punched Rick and got out and ran at the door and passed Daryl to see her friend lying on the floor sweating and shaking. She looked at her leg and she saw that the break was red and puss was coming from it. She had an infection. She was going to die.

Rick touched his face and with a scowl on his face he ran to the cabin gun pointing at the woman again. But he saw her on the floor next to a woman who was hurt and sick.

"Was she bit?" Rick asked and the woman shook her head.

"No she had an open break, she had an infection i have no antibiotics. She is gonna die." the woman said dejectedly and sat on the floor with her knees to her chest looking at her friend. Rick knew that they were able to help her but he was still debating weather or not to take her in or not. She was truthful to that point and gave them no red flags, but Rick was done taking chances. He could not put his family at risk. He needed to ask her the questions before he made a decision. Daryl knew what was going on in his head and shook his head. He did not want any other people at his home. No more strangers and no more people to get used to and then lose them again.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked her the question and Daryl waked out of the cabin with a grunt. The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why do you care." She said and Rick went to her eye level.

"I have the gun so i suggest you better answer all of my questions." Rick said and the girl closed her eyes.

"How the hell am i supposed to know. Loads." The woman said never taking his eyes away from her friend who was shaking.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked and the woman just stared ahead not answering the questions. Rick was getting impatient and took her by the arms and the woman looked at him with a murderous look in her eyes.

"If you want to kill me then go ahead if not let me be. I am not in the mood to make mall talk. My friend is dying." The woman said and Rick made her look at him again.

"I am the one who can help your friend here so you better answer my questions and fast so we can help her." Rick said in a low whisper.

"i am a doctor and i know that without medication she will not survive." She said and Rick's eyes grew large. She was a doctor, they needed one. They were sharing Harlem with the Hilltop and some of them were training with him but it was nothing like a real doctor. They needed her and she needed them.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked and she looked at him and with a cold glare.

"9" she said with a cold voice.

"Why?" Rick asked

"So i could stay alive." She said. Rick nodded.

"Get your stuff, we are going to my community. We have food and medicine. We could help your friend. If you try anything on the way i will kill you." Rick said and the girls eyes lit up for the first time. She packer her bags and they were on their way.

 **Present time**

Daryl was glaring at the two women who joined the group. He remembered how they brought her back to their home. How quickly the doctor made herself at home in the infirmary. A place that belonged to Dennise, not her. Daryl hid how impressed he was when she was working on he friend as soon as they brought her here. How quickly she knew where everything was and how confidently she worked. But no matter what, she was a stranger, an outsider and he did not trust her.

"You need to cut her some slack, she's been trying to fit in." Rick said and Daryl looked at Rick with a grave like expression.

"She's not one of us." Daryl said and walked away from Rick. He pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat. He did not know how to help his best friend. It seemed that Daryl has lost all hope. Rick just prayed that he was not broken beyond repair. Rick took another gulp of his water and walked over to Michonne who was not with the two new comers talking and laughing at something.

"Hello ladies, how are we today." Rick asked them all with a slight smile. Rick has gotten used to the two women now. They were making themselfs a part of their group and they were very helpful.

"Not much to be fair. We came out here to help you guys with the crops." Jolene, the doctor said. She was a very attractive woman, in fact they both were. It still made Rick laugh a little as he remembered the first couple of days when Daryl and Rick brought them here, the woman made sure the men stayed away from them.

"Yeah and we want to enjoy the last bits of the sun." Valerie her best friend told the pair in front of them. The whole community came together to take all of the crops down as winter will soon come. They needed to prepare for it. They all went back to the work and talking amongst themselves.

 **Soo how did you find the chapter? Was it good. I have introduced my OCC characters here and they will play out a bigger part later on but right now they will be more of background but more to come on them later on. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Also i want to take prompts and request on what do you wanna see with Gleggie, Richonne, Sasha and Abraham and any other pairings. I may write them` here or as one shots. Please review and wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wan to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I wanted this chapter to be a little lighter, as some chapter in the future will be a little heavy. Please leave a request and prompts and i will be doing them. Enough from me, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Family**

Maggie was in the kitchen preparing chicken for dinner and singing softly to herself. It was a quiet evening which she welcomed after the day they have had. Half of the crops were taken today the rest will be done tomorrow. Maggie felt a little lighter knowing that they will be fine for the winter. With the right preservation and precautions they will be better than okay. As she was about to put the chicken in the oven she felt familiar arms wrapping around her waist and lips kissing her neck. Maggie moaned contently and smiled.

"Where have you been so long. Dinner is almost ready." Maggie said turning around to look at Glenn who kissed her softly once again.

"I was helping Abe put the things away. Tomorrow and we are finishing with all the crops. We can pickle the vegetables, we will put the potatoes in every ones basement that will last the winter, the mills will turn the crops into flour, the animals will have a helter an food. We re good for the winter Maggie." Glenn said and Maggie smiled relieved.

"That's great, at least we will not starve when the winter comes. I am just a little worried about the electricity, if we will have enough." Maggie said and looked worried again. Glenn looked at his wife and chuckled.

"Maggie you need to stop worrying. The summer was hot and the generators took as much energy as they could, we've put the wind turbines as well so please stop stressing. We've done what we could Maggie. The stress is not good for our son." Glenn said and Maggie nodded and let Glenn massage her shoulders a little.

"What would i do without you?" Maggie said looking lovingly and Glenn.

"Worry yourself to death most likely." Glenn said kissing her nose.

"Stop pretending that you don't know who the Jonas brothers are because i swear i heard you sing one of their songs." Glenn and Maggie heard Tara say in a teasing voice fallowed by Enid's laughter. They went to inspect them in the living an room and the pair saw both Tara and Enid setting the table and laughing while teasing each other.

"Okay, okay guilty as charged i used to listen to them when they were popular. What do you expect me, i was about 10 years old and all my friends liked them too. You are the one that should be embarrassed, you were old and listening to them. " Enid said while Tara looked at her offended at Enid.

"Old? Old? I was not old you little brat. I just started collage and they were kinda hot looking like butch lesbians so i digged them okay." Tara said throwing a wipe at Enid. Both of them burst out laughing.

Glenn and Maggie looked at each other and smiled. They knew that they belonged to bigger family but this right here was their own little family. They treated Enid like a daughter and Tara like a sister. The four of them just fit together. Maggie found the family that he had lost along the way again.

It was nice to see the two of them laughing now as both Maggie and Enid never did that before. Enid after losing he parent and Tara finding out that she lost Dennise. It took them months but they were here now and they seemed to be happy.

"Come on now tell me who , marry, hook up and kill? Tell me." Tara asked asked Enid who turned red and began to laugh.

"okay okay, i would hook up with Kevin, marry Nick and kill Joe." Enid said and Tara hollered and held up a hand for Enid to give a high five.

"Me too sister." Tara said and both of the girls laughed not knowing that they were being watched.

"Well i always had the hots for Joe, he was quite cute." Maggie said putting down the salad on the table.

"Ewww he is the worst out of the Jonas brothers. Really Maggie yu have no taste." Tara said and Maggie looked at her with mock hurt.

"Excuse me but do you see the hot piece of ass i snagged myself right here. During the apocalypse i might add." Maggie said pointing at Glenn who blushed a little when she said that but send her an air kiss

"Exactly and i've got the hottest woman here so i am the most macho in the bunch." Glenn said and Maggie laughed.

"Well that might change soon cause i can snag myself a pretty woman as well soon enough." Tara said ad her eyes went wide and she covered her face, the trio looked at her an oohed and ahhed and her n began to make funny noises making Tara hide her face in her hands.

"Look like someone has the hots for the doctors fried. Was Valerie her name." Glenn said and Tara punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes i have seen them talking and Tara was blushing so bad." Enid said and Maggie laughed at her.

"Well i for one i am very happy for you Tara." Maggie said and Tara looked at Maggie with an thankful expression.

"Still no matter how hot she is Maggie is still hotter." Glenn said and kissed Maggie's cheek.

"I feel like the odd one out in this conversation a i am the only one not talking about hot females." Enid said and Tara looked at Enid with a gleeful expression.

"Well Carl is very pretty for a boy." She said and dogged the punch that Enid threw at her. Maggie was quiet for a second before looking at Glenn with gdaggers in her eyes.

"You think Valerie is hot?" Maggie asked Glenn and he looked at her with a lost expression.

"I don't... I mean i am not.. I." Glenn stumbled on his word but Maggie was not budging.

"You know what forget it. You can sleep on the couch tonight." Maggie said leaving the dinning room pissed. The trio was left speechless at her departure. Tara looked at Glenn with a look full of compassion and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you just learned a valueless lesson. Never say another girls is hot next to your pregnant wife." She said and both girls laughed hard and Glenn fallowed his wife.

The laughter could be heard from the Grimes household, something that was a happening more and more for the last couple of months. Inside Rick and Michonne were playing poker by the coffee table, Carl was in t he kitchen looking through the fridge and Judith was on the floor playing with her toys on the floor.

"You cheated!" Michonne shouted as she lost another round of poker. She pointed an accusative finger at Rick who looked at her in mock offence.

"I did not! How could you accuse me of something like that. I will let you know that i take poker very seriously. I would never do something like that." Rick said with a hand on his heart and a sad puppy look on his face.

"Yes you are, you are a filthy cheater and a liar to that. I don't know why i put up with you." Michonne said shaking her head at Rick who still playing the role of the victim.

"Ho could you say that. I was a police officer, i despise lying." Rick said making Michonne laugh and throw her card at him.

"Yes you are. I know when you re lying. You always look up and bite your left cheek. You are lying Mr. Grimes and i am not having it." Michonne said and Rick looked down at being caught. He took the two cards out of his sleeve and looked at Michonne with a puppy look. Michonne gasped at him and crossed her arms over her chest with a stern look on her face.

"See you cheated and lied to me, you know what that means. Separation." Michonne sid and looking at Rick with narrowed eyes.

"Oh really, you sure that is what you want." Rick said chuckling.

"Yes that is what i want. I cannot live with a man that lies to me. I could never trust you." Michonne said with a smile on her face.

"If that is what you want. I guess you will be taking another bedroom." Rick said with a smile on his face putting the cards away.

"No i need to take another house, i will not stay in this house with you. I will take the kids and then we can agree when you can see them" Michonne said with a cute look on her face and a smile

"Oh really you want to take our kids away from me? I cannot let you do that." Rick said standing up from the couch.

"Yes i will, i will not leave our children here. They are coming with me they like me better anyway. Ask Carl" Michonne said seeing the look in Rick's eyes who then looked at Carl who was eating the leftovers from dinner.

"Who do you wanna live with after we break up son? Rick asked Carl who looked from his food and looked his dad straight in the eye.

"Michonne, she is a better cook." Carl said and Michonne looked at Rick and shouted "HA!" at him. Rick shook his head and pounced on Michonne and began to tickle her mercilessly. Michonne began to shriek and laugh and try to get away from him but Rick overpowered her.

"Take it back Michonne, take it back that you are leaving me." Rick said as he watched Michonne laugh and squirm trying to get away from Rick.

"i take it back please stop i take it back." Michonne said gasping fro air but Rick was not stopping enjoying the laughing Michonne to much.

"Say your not leaving me." Rick said laughing at Michonne who tried to get away from him.

"i take it back please Rick, i take it back, stop." Michonne said and Rick stopped. Michonne was gasping for air and wiping her eyes and looked at Rick with narrowed eyes.

Carl stood in the kitchen and smiled at the scene. In all of his life his father never was one to joke, even before the shit hit the world it was a rare accurance. His dad was always so serious, always fighting with mom. Then he had the burden of keeping people alive. Carl saw his dad laugh and smile when he was with Michonne, in fact she was like a ray of sunshine for all of them. Even Carl who was angry and sad most of the time laughed and smiled because of her. She was a godsend to them. He was their happiness.

Michonne got up from the couch and moved as far away from him as possible. She took a laughing Judith in her arms never taking eyes of Rick.

"Your sleeping on the couch mister for what you did to me. Is it nice to abuse the mother of your children." Michonne asked and hugged Judith close to her.

"I would never." Rick said offended but a smile still present at her face.

"Yeah you did, i have evidence of your abuse and children will come with me." Michonne said sticking her tongue at him. Rick laughed and at the same time so did Carl. Rick stopped laughing and looked at Carl with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what you are laughing about. You chose to leave me." Rick said at Carl and stood up from the couch. Carl knew that look, he put the leftovers down and looked at Michonne for help. She just gave him a look and tried to leave the room undetected. Rick pounced on Carl but he evaded him and began to run away from his dad laughing at the top of his lungs. He was successful for some time but the Rick pounced on him again and they fell on the couch and began to tickle his son. Michonne stood there with Judith in her arms laughing and Judith copying her mother laughed as well. Laughter and shrieks of happiness couple be hard from the Grimes household.

Later that night Rick was watching Michonne as she put lotion on her legs. He had a full view of her but in her sleep shorts and his dick stirred in his boxers. In her presence he felt like a teenager boy again. In love teenage boy. Rick find her so beautiful and he was thankful that he found her in this horrible world.

"You look beautiful do you know that." Rick said just as she turned around and she looked at him and chuckled.

"Thank you Mr. Grimes, you are quite handsome yourself." Michonne said with a soft smile on her face. She then got into the bed and into opened arms of her man who kissed her forehead. Rick pushed her on her back and kissed her more passionately feeling her breast and making her moan softly into the kiss.

"You know i am never letting you go right?" Rick said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. Michonne looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Michonne asked Rick playing with his curls at the back of his head.

"Earlier i know we were just joking about the separation, but it will never be an option. I will not let you go Michonne. I love you." Rick said with soft eyes but she knew he meant business.

"I know you are not but neither am i Rick. Your stuck with me forever." Michonne said bringing Rick for a kiss. This time another sets of sounds filled the air of the Grimes bedroom.

 **So how did you like this chapter? Was it a good one? I hope so because i was struggling with this chapter for a couple of days. I read so many great stories on here and i wanted to do something different. I hope i did just that. Please review and let me know what you think and know that i am taking prompts and request so please send them in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the great response from the previous chapter. In this one I will be explaining a little about the OCs. Their past a little bit. I hope you will like it. Please enjoy the chapter a d leave a review.**

 **Chapter 4: Present and the Past**

 **Past**

"Dr. Robinson there has been a trauma call. There was a huge accident on the freeway, they will be here in 5." A petite nurse said and Jolene nodded willing her aching bones to move. This was her 11th hour on this shift and it looks like she will not be home anytime soon. Jolene put her sandwich down and ran to the ER to get ready to take care of the patients. That night was one of the hardest in her career. she had lost 9 people that she was treating, they just died on the table. Jolene really tried not to feel like a failure but it was hard especially after losing so many people but that was the way of the world. People needed to die so new ones could be born.

Jolene took a cab home and after a quick shower she fell onto the bed and fell asleep. Jolene woke up to the sound of opening and closing of her door. She looked at the clock and saw that she slept for almost 15 hours but she felt tired. So tired and sore. All she craved right now was a massage and more sleep.

"I know you are awake Jolene, so get out here and stop stalling cause we are still doing it." Jolene heard her best friend and son to be sister in law call her from downstairs. Jolene got up from the bed and sighed, she knew she was not getting anymore rest now. She went downstairs to see her life long best friend Valerie standing in the kitchen making coffee and it smelt devine.

"My secret blend, here you go." Valerie put the coffee in front of Jolene and she smied taking a sip. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tasted the magnificent liquid.

"You are allowed coffee right?" Valerie asked and Jolene looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Val i am not sure i am pregnant yet and even if i was i can drink coffee." Jolene grumbled into her cup taking another sip.

"I can't believe that my best friend and brother are having a baby. I'm gonna be an auntie." Valerie said clapping her hands with a big smile on her face making Jolene shake her head.

"Yeah i don't think that it will be a good idea to have a baby right now. Not when there is the talk about the new virus that the military are trying to use against the enemy. I don't like this, the talk of biological weapon. I am scared Jake will get hurt because of this. I'm scared we all are going to get hurt." Jolene said taking another sip and shaking her head and letting out a worried sigh.

"Jolene, you heard my brother it was just talk, it is a rumour nothing more. Besides my brother did not survive two tours in Afghanistan and Iraq just to get hurt when he is in the country. My brother is a tough son of a bitch and so are you. You will make it work somehow. The baby will only make you both happy, besides you are getting married in 3 moths time. I is perfect timing." Valerie said and Jolene smiled looking at her big brown eyes and her massive smile.

"Did you realise you just called your mother a bitch." Jolene said and laughed making Valerie hit in her in the shoulder.

"Hey watch it i might be pregnant." Jolene said both of the girls laughing.

"Well then go on, take the damn test." Valerie said and Jolene made her way to the bathroom.

Time seemed to stop as they waited for the timer to go off. On the counter laid a pregnancy test.

"Why does it have to take so long!" Valerie said and Jolene chuckled.

"It seemed that i should be the one panicking and not you as i will be the one carrying the child." Jolene said and Valerie looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I am never going to carry a child so i am living this through you." Valerie said and Jolene shook her head.

"There are ways for you to carry a child Velerie and you know it. Did you talk to Thea that you want a child with her." Jolene said and Valerie shook her head.

"Exactly, you need to talk to her, tell her how you feel. She loves you and you know she would do anything for you. Besides you are not getting any younger." Jolene said and Valerie smacked her once again on the shoulder.

The timer went of and Jolene jumped from the bath edge to look at the pregnancy. There in front of her clear as day were two pink lines staring back at her. She could feel Valerie looking over her shoulder and squilling in the back. Jolene looked at herself in the mirror and saw blue eyes filled with tears of joy. She closed her eyes and touched her flat stomach were life grew inside of her. She promised she will be a better mother than her mother ever was to her.

Just then the door smacked and both women went to check what was that. In there stood Jacob, Valerie's brother and Jolene's fiancé. He was in his uniform and he had a worried look on his face. Jolene's stomach dropped at the sight of his face.

"What is going on Jake?" Valerie asked her brother.

"We need to grab Theo and get out of the city, there is a military refuge camp two hours away from here and we need to go now. Our parents and Liam are in the car already. Quickly pack." Jacob said with a tremor in his voice. Jolene went to him and touched his face watching his eyes close.

"What happened baby? What is going on?" Jolene said as Jacob opened his eyes and there was nothing in there but devastation.

"They are using it, they are using the biological weapon." Jacob said and it seemed that Jolene's heart dropped. She touched her stomach again and closed her eyes. This was not a time for a baby.

 **Present**

Jolene woke up to the rain beating against her window. The weather turned colder and colder everyday, thankfully the crops were taken care of a week ago. Jolene looked out of the window and sighed. She still could not believe that she was here, in Alexandria, living a semi-normal life. She spend nearly two years on the road with one eye always open. Always paying attention, always killing the walked, killing people. Killing people was always hard for her, she was a doctor, she was supposed to save lives not take them. Yet she would do anything to keep her family safe.

"You did not do a very good job did you." Jolene said and closed her eyes as she let a tear fall from her eyes. Jolene angrily wiped the tears and got up from the bed. She needs to focus on the future now. She can't change the past no matter how bad she wanted to. What's done is done. There is no need to dwell on it cause dwelling will get you killed.

After a quick shower Jolene looked at herself in the mirror. She changed, her body changed. Her brown hair is returning to its glow but her blue eyes are sad and hallow. They are empty. She is skinnier than she was before the world ended and she has more muscle tone from all the running and killing. Jolene touched her flat stomach and closed her eyes. No stop it. No ore dwelling. No more. Jolene said, she still was amazed how much hurt a person can take, how much pain they can carry with them. It amazed her cause she carried a ton of shit ad she's still here, trying to make a life for herself.

Jolene went downstairs to find Valerie sitting on the kitchen islands eating something from a bowl and humming to herself.

"What has you ll in a good mood." Jolene asked and Valerie looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing, i'm just in a good mood, that's all." Valerie said and Jolene shook her head.

"Yeah right and the fact that your on duty with Tara today has nothing to do with it." Jolene said and Valerie looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"She is a nice girl. Very funny." Valerie said and Jolene shook her head.

"Not to mention so cute. It is okay for you to move on Val. Thea died, she would not want you to mourn over all this time." Jolene said and Valerie sighed.

"I know she would not want that, i do but it is hard letting someone in." Valerie said and Jolene knew it.

"Don't i know it." she said and waved at Valerie and left her house to go to the infirmary.

She looked through the stock and see how much medicine they have left. They were good for now but they would need to make a run soon for more. They already planted plants and herbs that help if they ever ran out of medicine. Jolene knew a couple of places that they could take the medicine from but it would be hard to do so.

Just then people walked in the infirmary and Jolene saw that it was Glenn and Maggie coming for their check up. Maggie was 8 moths pregnant and the baby could come at any time right now. Maggie needed to be checked often now.

"Hi there, how is the happy couple." Jolene said as she saw Maggie waddle towards her with a tired look on her face.

"This little thing inside me is pushing on my bladder, prevents me from sleeping and is heavy. I want it out!" Maggie said and Jolene chuckled although it did not reach her eye.

"Well any day now, are you all prepared." Jolene said and Glen scoffed.

"We are more than prepared, just this one thinks nothing is done." Glenn said with annoyance in his voice. Maggie just starred daggers at him. Jolene tried not to smile at the tired and anoyed couple.

"Glenn what you must understand is that is normal for mothers. They were neting. They want everything to be perfec for their little one when it comes. Trust me when your son is here you will gave more than your share of work and you'll be glad that Maggie prepared it all." Jolene said and saw Glenn look down on the floor and Maggie grinning widly.

"I am glad at least you are on my side." Maggie said.

"Well men cannot even begin understand what is it like to carry a child." Jolene said Maggie nodded at her.

Jolene told Maggie to stand on the scale before she lid down and watched as Jolene measured Maggie's belly.

"Okay your weight is good and your belly is quiet big. I believe that the baby might be a little bigger than expected, closer to 4kg." Jolene said and Maggie's eyes shot open.

"4kg are you kidding me." Maggie exclaimed.

"Is tha bad?" Glenn asked and Maggie looked at him like he was stuoid which in her eyes he was now.

"You try squeezing 4kg out of a little hole. My God we have nothing for the pain." Maggie said scared.

"We can try a water birth, it should help with the pain. We can use one of the big tubs upstairs. Maggie women were giving birth without help for thousands of years, you will be fine." Jolene said and held Maggie's hand.

"I know i am just a little scared that's all." Maggie said and smiled as Glenn kissed her hand.

"I am here with you all the way Maggie." he said and Jolene smiled at the couple who were looking at each other with loving stares. Jolene felt a pang in her chest and left the couple to give them privacy.

When they were done Maggie asked Jolene.

"Hey i am having a little get together with a couple of people at my house, would you like to come along. Oh and bring Valerie with you." Jolene was a little shocked. She was here three moths and although she was friendly with most of the residents here they were not in the inner circle yet. She was surprised that she asked her but was not gonna say no to that opportunity.

"Sure, that would be great." Jolene said and Maggie smiled.

"Sure come by at 7." She said and left the infirmary. Jolene smiled as she begin to clean up.

S


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it has been a long since I have updated and wrote something. Wow I almost forgot what it was like. Well I hope that you like this chapter and please review, I really know what you think.**

 **Chapter 5: The Look**

Rick woke up on his stomach his face pressed down in the pillow. He could hear the bird singing one of their last songs and he smiled. Winter was coming and for the first time he was not worried about food and shelter. He was not worried that his children will have to starve again. He felt light and for the first time in a long time he was happy and content with is life. Rick moved his hand to search for Michonne but she was not there and he groaned. He hated when she would wake up before him. The best part of going to sleep or waking up was looking at her and her beautiful smile and her warm eyes. Now he was robbed of that.

Still he could not help to chuckle as he heard the faucet in their bathroom going. His woman was brushing her teeth. If she could she could brush her teeth for hours on end and as much as not waking up with her annoyed him he knew that when Michonne brushed her teeth she was happy and that made him happy as well.

Rick sat on the bed and looked up at the baby monitor to see that his baby girls was still fast asleep, the clock showed that it was still 7:30 in the morning and his son would still be fast asleep like most of the community beside the person who just took the watch. Although it was quiet with no threats over their head Rick would not take any chance. His family and the people in this community relied on him to keep them safe and he will do just that. He will not get cocky enough to believe that they will be fine and take his guard down. Not again.

Rick looked once more at the baby monitor and smiled. The little girl his son and Michonne were the reason for his happiness. And happy he was its just that he was longing for more. It may be stupid in this world but he really wanted to have a baby with Michonne. He looked at Maggie and wanted Michonne pregnant as well. It was a pipe dream but a dream non less. He sighed and shook his head. It will be just a dream.

Rick took his boxers and put the on and went to the bathroom and saw Michonne wearing his brown shirt her hair pinned up at the top of her head brushing her teeth. It was a beautiful site and he leaned on the door frame admiring it. He imagined her pregnant and his heart gave a loud thumb in his chest.

"Mornin' beautiful." Rick whispered smiling at Michonne who looked at him gave him a big smile that he missed this morning.

"Hey there handsome didn't mean to wake you up." Michonne said finishing her task and walking up t him putting her hands around his waist and kissing him making him moan into the kiss.

"You woke me up now." Rick said making Michonne giggle hitting his chest and walking to the mirror and began flossing.

"You know at the rate that we are going I think you are trying to get me pregnant." Michonne said that as a joke but Rick lost his smile immediately and tensed up. Michonne sensed that something was wrong and looked at Rick who stood like a statue.

"Rick what's wrong." Michonne said putting down the floss. Rick took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

"Would it be so bad if you got pregnant?" Rick asked in a whisper and looked at Michonne who was stunned. Rick shook his head. He should not open his big mouth in the first place. When Michonne still did not say anything. When Michonne still kept quiet he moved to the shower and put in on.

"I know I am stupid for even thinking that. I knew you did not like your previous pregnancy and that you only wanted once child and you had taken two more. I am sorry for bringing that up and can we please forget about it." Rick said moving around Michonne to get his things ready when he felt her hand on his forearm making him look at her which he did not want.

"Rick please look at me." Rick closed his eyes but Michonne put her had on his face and made her look at him. He could make him do anything she wanted no questions asked.

"Rick taking Carl and Judith as my own was never an issue for me and you know it. I love them more than I can imagine and I would gladly give my life for them and for you." Michonne said.

"But you don't want anymore, I get it its fine." Rick said trying to get away but Michonne held him where he was.

"Rick I am not saying no. Just not right now. Judith is only two and she still needs our wholehearted attention. I am saying in a one year time when she is more independent ad will understand that there will be another baby on the way." Michonne said and Rick gave her a smile and kissed her hard trying to show how much he loved her. His hands moved to her ass squeezing it and making her moan before lifting her up and putting her on the cupboard. Rick broke the kiss and looked at her lovingly.

"Thank you Chonne. I love you so much." He said and Michonne chuckled

"i love you too and I really want another baby here as well you know. I want your baby because I know you will do anything to protect it." Michonne said and Rick kissed her forehead. He knew how much pain she still carried over losing Andre. Pain that she will carry for the rest of her life.

"I would stop at anything to protect you and our children. You know I would be fine if you said no right." Rick said and Michonne laughed at that comment.

"No you wouldn't be. You would not say anything but you would look at any pregnant woman with those puppy dog eyes just like you do with Maggie." Michonne said and Rick looked at her sheepishly.

"Well what can I say. How did you know that." Rick asked and it was Michonne to look at Rick with a shy look.

"Cause I was looking at her like that too." Michonne said and both laughed.

"Well I know I said I don't wanna get pregnant now but we can practise." Michonne said and Rick chuckled.

"Well practise makes perfect." Rick said.

Glenn walked into the house to see of Maggie, Tara and Enid needed any help in the kitchen when Daryl walked into the house wearing his permanent scowl.

"Hey." He rasped out and Glenn smiled at his long term friend.

"Hi come in the girls are in the kitchen." Glenn said and Daryl nodded and fallowed Glenn into the kitchen where the girl were laughing and preparing food.

"Oh hey Daryl glad you came, can you help Glenn put that table outside and set up the lights please." Maggie said kissing is cheek and smiling at him. Daryl gave her one of his rare smiled and waved at the two other girls who shouted their hello's at him and he went of to work with Glenn.

"He's not getting any better you know." Tara looked at Maggie concern.

"He lost Carol and he was closest to her what do you expect. He will not get better. Not if he really wants to be." Maggie said and both girls looked sad at Maggie.

"I just hopes someone can get through him." Tara said and Maggie nodded and tried to side the smile that wanted to form on her face. There was an ulterior motive for her asking Jolene and Valerie to come over today. One was that Tara really liked Valerie and was too scared to say anything. Another was that Daryl was always looking at Jolene. Maybe it was unconscious on his part but he was always searching her out when she was in the crowd. Sometimes she was looking at her with a scowl on his face and other times he was looking at her with this curious expression on is face like he was trying to figure something out. Glenn did not agree with her but in her opinion they would make a great couples.

The couple was lying in be when Glenn looked at Maggie and shook his head.

"I hope that you are right. I don't think he particularly likes her." Glenn said looking at Maggie who was still breathless from their love making. She just looked at him with a hard look.

"Glenn I know what I am talking about. He just needs to open his eyes." Maggie said and Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Don't you role your eyes at me Glenn and trust me when I say something. I haven't been wrong before. I told you that Abraham and Sasha will get together and I told you that Rick and Michonne will get together and now I am telling you that Tara and Valerie will get together and so will Daryl and Jolene" Maggie said and Glenn chuckled.

"Everybody knew that Rick and Michonne will get together. It was just a matter of time so you don't get points there and there is a high chance that Tara will get with Valerie cause they are just oozing sexual tension but Jolene and Daryl. No way. I can't see it." Glenn said and Maggie looked at him with a smirk.

"You wanna bet. I will bet you my whole secret stash of peanut butter that they will get together." Glenn said and he looked at her with big shocked eyes that screamed betrayal

"You have peanut butter and you are not sharing it with me. Your husband, the father of your child." Glen said with a sad voice.

"Oh please you have your own stash of goodies and I know it." Maggie said making Glenn chuckle.

"Fine I will clean the attic if I lose." Glenn said

"Deal." Maggie said taking the opportunity because no one in their household no one wanted to enter the attic. It was still full of things from the previous owners and as much as gore they have seen those last few years all of them were not a big fan of spiders.

Glenn slid down the bed so that he was face to face with Maggie's stomach.

"Hear that boy. Daddy is about to win a bet and east some peanut butter." He said and kissed Maggie's large stomach lovingly caressing it with his hands.

"Your daddy is awfully cocky right now." Maggie said playing with Glenn's hair but still smiling at the scene.

"Yeah well cause I will will. Don't tell your mother that I said that but she is always right so I might be cleaning the attic very soon." Glenn stage whispered and Maggie wiped the tear that fell from her

eyes.

"I love you Glenn." Maggie said and Glenn looked at her.

"I love you too." Glen said kissing her hand

"Maggie, Maggie hey you there. MAGGIE!" Enid said and Maggie came back to reality. She linked a couple of times before seeing a worried face of Enid.

"Are you all right Maggie?" Enid asked and Maggie smiled reassuringly caressing Enid's face.

"I am fine don't worry I just spaced out a little about me. Really I am fine." Maggie said as Enid was still looking at her with a worried look. Maggie smiled because Enid meant so much to her. She felt like she had to protect her at any cost and she will do just that. Enid was wise beyond her years but she was still just a child and she wanted nothing more to keep her tat way for a long time.

"If you say so." Enid said and just then Abraham came barging in the kitchen with his booming laughter.

"Where are the men so I can began to make the meat before I put my meant in my woman." He said very loudly and looked at Maggie and laughing as she covered Enid's ear. Sasha came in behind him carrying a tray in one hand and the other she used to hit Abraham in the shoulder.

"Stop being so crude you red giant there are children present." Sasha said and Abraham kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you want that." He looked at Sasha with loving eyes and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the kitchen your to big to be in here." Sasha said and closed her eyes catching her mistake a little to late.

"That's what she said." He said and left the kitchen with is booming laughter. In the background he could be heard saying "leave the grill you bunch of sissies. Let the real men do it." Maggie seen Sasha roll her eyes but wear a small smile on her face.

"Its good to see some things never change." Maggie said

"Yeah at least his consistent." Sasha said and the girls laughed.

"What got him in such a good mood anyway." Maggie asked and Sasha looked down bashfully before saying.

"We started to try for a baby." Maggie shrieked and hugged Sasha and Enid looked at the two women

"It's my cue to leave and she made a beeline for her bedroom when the Grimes family came to kitchen. She took Carl by he arms and puled him away.

"You don't want to be here trust me." Was all she said and pulled him away.

"Leave the door opened" Michonne shouted and both teenagers groaned.

Back down at the kitchen Rick left the kitchen knowing that the girls needed to be left alone. Michonne put Judith in her high chair giving her some food and looking at the two women.

"So what is going on?" She asked putting her hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow.

"They are trying for a baby." Maggie said clapping her hands and Sasha was beaming.

"Oh my God that is so great. I am happy for you." Michonne said and Sasha smiled.

"Don't you think its too soon?" She asked and both of the women nodded

"Its not you are perfect together." Maggie said and Michonne smiled. She was glad that Sasha was finally happy. It was hard for her but now she is stronger than ever.

Just then Jolene and Valerie came to the kitchen. Carrying trays of food.

"The door was opened and no one was answering so we came in." Valerie said with a big smile on her face showing of her dimples.

"Oh sorry we were being to loud. Glad you could come." Maggie said

"Glad you had us here." Jolene said and just then Daryl came into the kitchen carrying an empty tray and saw that the new members of the community were here as well. He looked at them with a death glare grunted and left the kitchen. Maggie sighed and so did the rest of the family. Jolene and Valerie were rooted to the ground by that look. Jolene more so then Valerie cause that look was directed at her more than anything else.

"Well it looks like not everybody is happy to see us." Valerie said and Maggie looked at them with apology in her eyes.

"I am sorry. He does not take well to new people." Maggie said and took the tray from Jolene who still could not move. It was the intensity of the look that she got that rooted her to the ground. The look was full of hatred and anger and something else. Something that she could not out a hand on.

"Were hardly knew here. We have been here for months we pitch in to the community more than any other person cause we feel like we owe you people but if he looks at us like that I can't promise I will keep my fist to myself. You know I was a self defence instructor before this. I know how to box and karate I will knock him out easily." Valerie said and out her tray down looking at Jolene who now was back to normal and looking at Valerie with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah well your friend does not stand a chance if Val gets to him. I saw her putting guys bigger than the red head on heir asses so he better watch out." Jolene said as a joke and the girls laughed.

"Really can you teach us some hand to hand combat?" Sasha said and Valerie smiled nodded.

The rest of the night went smother for the newcomers Aaron and Eric joined them and they were all having a great time. Even Jolene and Valerie opened up enough to tell some funny stories from their live before. It was rounding 10ish and the party was moved inside. Valerie and Tara were gone for some time now and Jolene felt a little lonely and nervous without her. She felt the hot look again. She as feeling them the whole night but tried to ignore them but now that Valerie was not here she got sick of them. She looked at the owner of the look and he was standing at the back of the garden some light shining on him. He was giving her a death glare once again and she was sick of them. She stood up and walked over to him with a pointed finger.

"You know what I have ignored the looks you have giving me the whole time since Val and I came here and yes I have let you look at me like that cause I was new I let you look at me like that but enough is enough. I am here for two months now. I have contributed to this community. I was the doctor the farmer the guard I was everything and I was at the ready at any time of the day and night. I believe I have proven my worth so if you are going to look at me like that once more I suggest you stop. I apologised time and time again for taking your fucking squirrel and I will not do that again. You look at e like that again I will know you the fuck out." Jolene shouted at him pointing a finger and poking him. Her chest heaving from anger and her eyes blazing with fire and it stunned Daryl that she was so forward with him. Most people in Alexandria were scared of him. Not now but when he was new they have saw him as nothing more than a wild animal. But her she was standing up to him and it made him feel something he could not place a hand on. He was still stunned when he saw her leaving .

Jolene was walking home but she was shaking. She was shaking from anger and something else. She realised that as much as she hated Daryl for the way he looked and treated her she wanted him. She wanted him badly. She wanted to kiss him, feel his naked body on hers, feel his calloused hands on her body. She wanted him to make her scream and it scared her as well as saddened her. She knew that Daryl would never feel like that toward her. He hated her too much but the saddest thing was she did not understand why did he hate her so much. Its not like she did something to him besides take that one squirrel. Jolene also knew that he was possessive but she made up for it a a thousandfold. Jolene woke up and wiped the tears that fell. It was her punishment. The pain she was feeling now. It was a punishment for not being the reason her husband died. It was her punishment for not being able to save her parents in law or her bother in law. It was her punishment for not being able to save Valerie's wife. But the biggest punishment came from not being strong enough to save her daughter.

Daryl laid in his bed. It was already very early morning and he could not sleep a wink. Every time he closed his eyes he would have this look that Jolene gave him. That blue eyes filled with fire and anger. Those eyes were so intense that it send shivers down his spine everytime he thought about them. he now knows the feeling he was having toward her that he could not put a finger on. He felt it from the first time he met her but only now realised what it was and it scared him beyond anything else. Only once he felt this and it was way to long ago. Before walkers roamed the earth. Before he became a shell of a man he once was and liked. He wanted her. He wanted her bad and that is why he must keep away from her.

 **Well how was the chapter? Did you like it? Please let me know and review. Well a there was talk of Richonne baby. Sasha and Abraham and trying and Tara and Valerie are in the midst and getting together and Jolene and Daryl admitted to themselves that they want each other. Wow it was good for me to write once again.**


End file.
